


Wet Your Thistles

by Anonamagal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal
Summary: It was reckless and probably not the time but they've never let that stop them before.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Wet Your Thistles

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut. Loving, but smut all the same. So please be aware of that before you read.   
> Started writing it a while ago to be a companion piece to a [drawing](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EmyjEOdXUAEZAoj?format=jpg&name=large) that I did on twitter, but I got writers block and it got set aside for other things but I've finally dusted off the cobwebs and opened up my WIP folder to finish this off before I dive back into my main fics and future content ;)   
> please enjoy and read responsibly!

It was reckless.

But that was par for the course when it involved the two of them.

Keith led the way with determined strides, and when the hand locked in his firm grip squeezed his gently, he looked over his shoulder, pleased to see the giddy little smile on Lance’s face and the flush that dusted his cheeks, keeping up with him easily with his sinfully long legs.

Their role in saving this planet was over and all that was left was for Allura to work her magic with the natives and invite them to the coalition. As far as Keith was concerned neither he nor Lance were needed for that. So, while Allura and the delegates of the planet – that up until a few hours ago had been under siege by the Galra – ironed out agreements, Keith snuck his way towards Lance, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the door without so much as a word of warning.

Before Lance could say anything, Keith had him crowded up against the wall, swallowing his surprised yelp with a kiss the shot straight past sweet and innocent to something needy and hungry, and Lance melted with a drawn-out groan. His own hands began roving up Keith’s back, desperately grappling at Keith’s armour for purchase.

This wouldn’t do. A quick and dirty grind against a wall wouldn’t be enough to settle the burning need that had been steadily simmering in his gut since watching Lance fight. First with his gun, the deadly eyes in the sky that was dropping enemies one after another as Keith ran through the battlefield, path unhindered thanks to Lance’s scary accuracy, and then later with his sword, back to back with Keith, effortlessly covering Keith’s back the same way that Keith fought savagely to keep Lance safe…

And now, with every punched-out groan and breathy moan that fell from Lance, Keith’s desire had become an unrelenting blaze.

He needed Lance’s skin on his, his hands on his body, lips painting him with kisses, those long fingers trailing, probing… stretching…. Yeah, no, this would not do at all.

He pulled away and Lance followed him with a needy and confused whine.

‘I need you.’ Keith growled and Lance’s answering smile was lazy.

‘I’m right here, baby.’ And he rolled his hips forwards to brush their arousals together. Keith shuddered, body almost following after Lance’s when he rolled his hips away, but just barely stopping himself. It was entirely too easy to get lost in Lance’s rhythm. But right now, he needed more.

‘No, _I need you_.’ He said again with more emphasis and Lance’s eyes widened and sharpened with understanding.

Lance quickly glanced side to side, at the empty hallway either side of them.

‘Like… right now?’ He asked, pointing at the spot where they stood. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I am one hundred percent for, but I don’t think we have long before we have company and getting caught with our pants down during a diplomacy meeting…’ He pulled a face. ‘Well, you remember what happened last time.’

He did remember what happened last time.

_On his knees, Lance on his tongue, hips bucking shallowly and Keith bobbing with the motion to take him deeper, he could feel Lance pulsing, ready to cum… when Lance makes a less sexy choked out noise that might have been one of alarm. Turning his gaze, with his mouth still wrapped around Lance, only to make direct eye contact with Shiro…_

He was still having a hard time meeting Shiro’s gaze without cringing at the memory.

So here they were running through the halls of a foreign castle, trying to get back to their own, except this castle was even more confusing to navigate then the castle ship and he swore he’d seen that vase before… ugh.

His attention snagged on a door that was slightly ajar as they stormed on and he did a quick U-turn to shoulder his way into what he hoped was an empty room, with Lance close on his heels, sniggering behind his hand.

It looked like a small sitting room. Dark opulent drapes, embroidered with gold thread, hung along the walls in an artfully careless way, long enough that the curtains fanned out across the floor in arcs too perfect not to have been purposefully laid out that way.

A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, giving off a gentle glow that lit the room, giving it a cosy atmosphere.

A single large Divan, laden with cushions and a throw that was folded neatly over the foot of the couch, sat perfectly in the middle of the room, in front of a large, gilded fireplace that glittered with jewels and gems.

A harp like instrument sat in the corner.

Lance whistled, glancing around the room. ‘For a race that seem so humble, they sure love their luxury.’ 

And then Lance closed the doors and the mood shifted dramatically, reminding Keith of the coil of arousal that had led them there in the first place. The low lighting, the way the gems caught the light and danced across the planes of Lance’s face… the single Divan that was practically begging to be used.

‘Huh, no lock.’ Lance observed. Keith looked past Lance to the door and frowned. As quickly as he wanted Lance naked and under him, he didn’t want to rush it once they got there.

Which meant he did not want them to be interrupted.

Keith summoned his Bayard and with a flash of light he held his sword up and then jammed it into the handles of both doors, creating a barricade. He turned to Lance who turned his gaze to Keith in return with a slow bob of his head.

‘That’ll do it.’ He said, and then he was the one crowding Keith against the wall, the clank of his armour hitting the wall softened by the thick drapes.

It took teamwork to unbuckle and remove their armour, uncoordinated hands grappled and grasped, mouths barely parting, except to pull their chest pieces over their heads. Each piece fell to the floor with loud clatters and thuds, neither really caring for the noise, too lost in each other.

Lance peeled Keith’s flight suit down first, hands nimbler in their actions, and their mouths separated with a smack so that he could instead trail his lips down over Keith’s jaw and along his throat, licking and nipping his way down to his chest, all while Keith fought with Lance’s flight suit.

It was incredibly distracting, and he was this close to ripping Lance’s suit.

But he wasn’t allowed to rip it, not after the last time. The walk of shame Shiro had made them do was made so much worse by the fact that the front of Lance’s suit had been torn open because Keith had been impatient and desperate for the weight of Lance on his tongue. But that didn’t mean his fingers weren’t itching to just tear it to shreds when he fumbled with the zip again.

When he finally got it undone, he hurriedly shoved it over Lance’s wide shoulders and down to his narrow hips, when he got them over the swell of Lance’s behind, Lance stepped back to quickly tug them the rest of the way off.

With his eyes locked with Lance’s, he hurried to do the same.

The moment he finished kicking it off, Lance grabbed him by the waist, bringing their bodies together and the glide of Lance’s smooth skin sent sparks of arousal shooting through Keith. He buried his hands into Lance’s short locks and dragged him in for another deep kiss.

Lance’s hands trailed slowly down, fingers dancing over his skin with promises that brought his nerve endings to life, running over his hips to curve around Keith’s backside, fingers digging into the soft flesh and forcing Keith’s hips forwards into Lance’s.

They groaned into each other’s mouths with twin shudders and when Lance does it again, Keith finds it too easy to follow through with the motion.

But not like this.

He – with great reluctance – pulls away, grabs Lance by the wrist and slips around him. Lance spins on the spot and lets himself get tugged towards the Divan, looking dazed and docile, he follows Keith obediently. And when Keith pushes him down onto the plush divan with a gentle shove, Lance falls back with a small gasp and licks his lips as he looks up at Keith with anticipation.

Keith grinned as he straddled Lance’s lap, legs spread wide over Lance’s thighs and as he slides into place, hissing through his teeth when his aching length brushes up against Lance’s.

‘Fuck… you look so good like this.’ Lance says, awe colouring his expression and his voice, and despite himself, because Lance always made him feel like he was the most attractive person in the universe when he looked at him like that, he preened.

‘Yeah…’ He rewarded Lance with a long and deliberate roll of his hips and watched with rapt attention as the slack-jawed pleasure rippled over Lance’s face, he fell back to lean on his hands, his head rolling back with a stuttered sigh.

He latched onto Lance’s exposed throat and dotted it with teasing bites and licks that always drove Lance mad with need, even now he could feel the tension in Lance’s gut and the tremble in his arms as he held himself back, letting Keith set the pace.

Always so good for Keith.

He rose on to his knees and covered Lance’s mouth with his for a hungry kiss, one hand trailing down Lance’s arms to wrap his fingers around Lance’s, pulling it up, and when he pulled away from the kiss to shoot Lance a cocky grin, he then proceeded to suck two of Lance’s long fingers into his mouth.

‘Shit... Keith.’ Lance groaned, gazed locked on where Keith was pumping Lance’s fingers into his mouth, tongue laving over them generously to coat them thickly in his saliva, his intent clear.

Lance didn’t need to be told what he needed to do once Keith released his fingers with a pop. He pushed forwards into Keith, mouth catching Keith’s again. Hands reached around Keith to grip his cheeks, to part them and slip his wetted fingers up against Keith’s opening. He circled, teasingly, and just as Keith was ready to pull back and growl at Lance to hurry up, Lance slipped the tip of his finger in and Keith’s impatient ire stuttered out and he pushed his hips back into the intrusion.

And as Lance worked him open with his fingers, he whispered sweet endearments and breathless praises into Keith’s ear, knowing perfectly well how weak Keith was to the way Lance rambled during sex. From the broken litany of worshipful adoration when they rocked against each other slowly in the dead of night, eyes locked and hands intertwined, emotions high and where it was impossible to mistake the look in Lance’s eyes as anything but love…

To the lewd flow of praise that was designed to drive Keith to the brink and sometimes right over – he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d reached completion just from the sound of Lance’s voice alone.

Right now, it was a strange mixture of the two, but it was working. He panted against Lance’s throat, every so often dropping a lazy kiss to the base of his neck.

But he was beyond ready now. Lance was always so thorough with his preparation because no matter how desperate he was, he loved to torture them with the sweet anticipation of what came next.

With a sigh, he lifted himself up on to his knees and Lance’s fingers slipped out, and instead trailed them down to grip Keith’s thighs, dragging him closer. Keith stuttered when he felt the head of Lance’s arousal brush over his opening and when he tried to sink down onto it, Lance stopped him. He growled down at Lance, who smiled sheepishly up at Keith.

‘We have no lube.’ 

‘I don’t care.’

‘Well I do.’ Lance argued and then he glanced around the room in consideration, his eyes narrowed, and lips pursed in thought, before something seemed to snag his attention. ‘Aha!’ He gave Keith’s bare bottom a gentle slap and then twisted him around so that he was now sitting on the divan and Keith grumbled as he watched Lance run over, butt naked, to a half concealed cabinet he hadn’t spotted during his first once over of the room.

Lance crouched in front of it and opened it up.

‘What are you doing?’

‘The mood lighting, the music, the sensual colour choice, the fact that the single couch bed thing is the only furniture in the room, covered in materials that feel amazing on bare skin—’ Keith squirmed where he sat, It really did. Lance glanced over his shoulder with a wolfish grin ‘—you can’t tell me this isn’t some kind of pleasure room.’

Keith took in the atmosphere of the room with Lance’s observations in mind. Ok… yeah, he could see why Lance would think that. The deep red drapes, embroidered with patterns he hadn’t taken note of before now appeared suggestive in nature, the light was a gentle glow that cast shadows across Lance back that really highlighted the shift of muscles as he riffled through the cupboard, and softening the jagged edges of Lance’s scar.

He could just imagine a fire crackling in the fireplace, giving off a warm glow, and the harp like instrument setting up a romantic mood.

‘Ooh… jackpot!’ He heard Lance say. ‘You totally found a sex room, Keith!’ And then Lance turns around with an open chest of… sex toys, smiling like a big goof. But more importantly he’s holding up a vial of clear fluid that moves like oil when he wiggles the jar excitedly.

Thank fuck.

‘What the hell are you waiting for then.’ Keith snapped, leaning back against the plush cushions and spreading his legs in invitation. Lance swallowed thickly, setting aside his box of goodies, eyes wide and glued to the space between Keith’s legs. The whimpered stutter of his name was fuel added to the fire and he smiled as he twitched. ‘Come on Lance, you know what you need to do.’ Keith coaxed.

Lance shook his head roughly and quickly scrambled across the floor on his hands and knees, he dropped the vial to the floor by the foot Keith still had on the floor, the other one now perched on the edge of the couch and slid a hand up the inside of Keith’s thigh, his touch so gentle that paired with the glassy spellbound look on Lance’s face, it could be in reverence.

Lance had a way of always making Keith feel gorgeous. Every time, since their first time, Lance had never not looked absolutely captivated by Keith.

But fair was fair since Keith was equally as enthralled by Lance.

And right now, as Lance’s fingers trailed closer to where he needed them most, his piercing blue eyes were locked on Keith’s body as Keith undulated lightly under Lance’s watchful gaze, desperate to be touched, to be filled.

His eyes must have slipped closed at some point during Lance’s worshipful ministrations because Lance had picked up the vial, popped the lid and trickled lube – he really hoped it was lube anyway – all over his fingers while he’d been lost in the sensations. Lance rubbed his fingers together experimentally and hummed. ‘Quality stuff... oh! And its warming up. Nice.’ Keith twitched at the first touch, it was warm, the tip of Lance’s coated fingers touched the base of Keith’s erection and trailed down over his balls, fondling them gently before trailing further down over his taint. He circled Keith’s opening teasingly and smiled sinfully when Keith rolled his hips up towards the fingers, invitingly, desperately.

‘Lance…’ Keith complained when Lance moved with the motion, keeping those fingers on his rim but not breaching him. ‘Come on…’

‘What’s the rush.’ Lance said, leaning down to kiss the inside of Keith’s thigh. ‘This castle is like a maze,’ he dropped another kiss, lower than the last one, ‘and you barricaded the door good and proper,’ Another teasing kiss, closer. ‘I think we’ve got a while before anyone finds us.’ His breath fanned over his straining arousal, his dick twitching, aching at the implication of how close Lance’s mouth was. His fingers were still circling.

‘Let me take care of you.’ Lance whispered; his mouth was so close now that his lips where brushing over the sensitive skin of his shaft. ‘Let me take you apart.’ A small kiss. ‘Just the way you need.’

‘…please.’ Keith whispered, begged, a tone of neediness bleeding into his voice, he couldn’t help it, he was so hard he ached. ‘Do something,’ He pleaded, ‘anything… please Lance.’ Lance’s eyes gleamed with want, watching, hooked on the small movements of Keith’s body as he desperately sought pleasure.

Warm fingers wrapped around his cock and Keith hissed out a broken …’fi—finally.’

Lance only offered one barely-there, teasing stroke before a wet heat sucked him in with practiced ease – because Lance had not been a natural at this, he’d choked during their first few times together but had stubbornly worked on his gag reflex (which was fine with Keith considering he was the more than willing practice partner, he found pride in watching Lance’s sexual confidence grow) because he hated that Keith was better at it, and that was fine, since Lance’s improvement benefited Keith as well.

He’d give Lance kudos on his ability to multitask though, he’d always been good at that. As Lance’s mouth took him in, his tongue stroking along the vein under his shaft with just the right amount of pressure, two slick fingers slipped into him confidently.

Lance was good at this… _very good_ _at this_.

Even as nervous as he had been at the beginning, it had turned out that Lance’s almost supernatural accuracy was not limited to just guns.

And Lance had proven he was a diligent and fast learner, picking Keith apart piece by piece as he learnt exactly how to take care of Keith.

The overstimulation was almost too much. Lance’s tongue was running over him as he bobbed his head languidly, fingers were pumping, curling up, stroking over the bundle of nerves that had his legs twitching, before retreating and repeating the torturous process again. This is where Lance’s ability to multitask came into play, the bob of his head was perfectly synchronised with the inward thrust of his fingers.

He met Lance’s gaze, and he seemed to be telling Keith something with his eyebrows and the slight nod of his head. Oh. He readjusted his leg, placing his heel on the edge of the divan to mimic the other one, Lance lifted onto his knees to keep his rhythm going. And then Keith buried his fingers into Lance’s hair, holding tight enough that he knew it was probably stinging Lance’s scalp, but Lance just moaned around Keith, eyes rolling up just before falling closed.

His little masochist.

Keith started gently rolling his hips, thrusting into Lance’s mouth, watching it disappear between those plush lips, the head of his cock meeting the back of Lance’s throat. Lance added another finger, slipping it in so easily and seamlessly alongside the others that Keith barely registered the stretch, lost in the sensations that Lance was bringing about.

His thrusts grew rougher, and Lance’s entire face, to the tips of his ears, was flushed in pleasure. He tightened his grip on Lance’s hair and Keith felt the resulting whine, Lance’s obvious pleasure was enough to bring him close.

‘I’m gonna… Lance, I’m so close.’

Immediately Lance removed himself, giving him one last suck before releasing him with a pop, his fingers slipped out at the same time and the edge he’d been so close to, slipped away, denied to him. 

He flopped against the cushions with a groan, his legs, which had been tensing up, ready for his release, flopped uselessly to the sides, leaving him completely exposed to Lance, who was grinning with those spit-slicked lips, head tilted to side, and his thumb was circling his fluttering opening slowly with a lazy motion.

‘Bastard.’ Keith panted with a glare and it only made Lance’s grin wider.

‘Are you telling me this isn’t exactly what you wanted.’ Lance purred, leaning over to press a gentle kiss onto Keith’s thigh.

‘…just fuck me already.’

‘Where are those manners, Keith.’ Lance drawled, trailing kisses up and down his thigh while that thumb continued to circle infuriatingly slowly.

He had wanted to take his time and indulge in Lance rather than rut against a wall, but also, he was impatient and needy and wanted Lance in him, like, yesterday. 

‘Come on, Lance, make me feel good and I’ll show just how much of a good boy I can be for you.’ He coaxed, voice dropping to something deep and seductive, flashing Lance one of his more dangerous smiles, the one he knew got Lance every time.

On cue, Lance perked up, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Keith’s reclined body, stretched out before him like an offering.

‘Well… when you put it like that…’ Lance murmured. He got to his feet, giving Keith an eyeful of the just how badly Lance wanted him, flushed and full, long and perfectly curved, and already coated in a thick layer of lube that Lance must have applied while he was taking Keith apart with his mouth and fingers.

See, an excellent multitasker.

Keith waited until Lance had planted a knee on the edge of the divan, ready to lower himself down, hands already moving down over Keith’s hips, to hook under his thighs, ready to lift Keith so they were lined up.

But Keith had other plans.

He wrapped his legs around Lance’s hips and used his strength and the element of surprise to flip him to the side. He hit the divan with a startled ‘oof!’ and Keith used the momentum to swing himself onto Lance’s lap.

He smirked down at Lance’s shocked face, leaning over him with one hand perched on the back rest and the other pressed to Lance’s taut belly. Lance’s shock melted to eagerness that he quickly tried to mask with annoyance. He failed miserably given his pupils were blown wide and his face was burning red.

‘Keith,’ He whined, even as his gaze was drawn to the length of Keith’s body hovering over him, He gripped Keith’s thighs tightly, as if he needed something to hold on to. ‘Come on, darling, I nee—ah!’

Keith sighed as he sunk down on Lance, taking him in inch by inch with barely a pause until he was all the way seated. This… was what he needed. The fullness, the stretch, the way Lance could touch the most sensitive parts of him without even trying. He took it in, basked in the feeling of relief and burned with the need for more.

Lance’s body was shaking with the effort to stay still, to let Keith take what he needed from this coupling. He smiled down at his lover; shaky fingers lifted to brush Lance’s cheek tenderly.

Keith wasn’t good at words and he found it hard to say things sometimes, things he really wanted to say. So, with Lance’s guidance, they found other ways for Keith to say what he couldn’t say out loud. A number of squeezes on Lance’s hand when he was feeling needy for some affection, a touch to the lower back when Keith wanted to let Lance know how much he cared for him… a touch to his cheek when he wanted Lance to know how much Keith loved him.

He found himself touching Lance’s face a lot.

But when the love he felt was too much that a simple touch wasn’t enough to accurately convey how deep his feelings ran, he would lean in, under the cover of the night-time cycle, with only the gentle blue lights highlighting Lance’s sharp features, and whisper softly into the ear of his sleepy boyfriend.

_“I love you.”_

At the beginning those moments had been rare. Keith was still nervous, anxious about the shift in their relationship. The sex had been easy and though Lance had been pretty candid from the beginning about what he wanted out of it, Keith had been, unsure, nervous… scared.

That was until Keith saw the flash of insecurity in Lance’s eyes one evening. He was hurt by Keith’s emotional distance, he’d tried to put on a brave face, said he understood, that he was ok. But it hurt him to see Lance look so downtrodden whenever his gentle declaration continued to go unanswered, so Keith smashed down what remained of his walls and opened up for Lance.

And it had been worth it, so, so worth it. Lance had lit up in understanding, relief etched into every line on his face and together they created a new language, one for them.

When he’d told Lance he’d loved him for the first time, aloud, the reaction had been one that would be burned into Keith’s memory forever. Open surprise had melted into pure, unadulterated joy that made Lance practically glow in the dim lighting of Lance’s room. It was the widest he’d ever seen Lance smile and he promised himself that he would learn to say it out loud more often if it meant seeing Lance this happy.

So as Lance’s eyes opened to peer up at Keith, hazy, lost in the feeling of having Keith wrapped so tightly around him, Keith dealt the killing blow. He smiled sweetly, fingers still stroking over Lance’s cheek.

‘I love you.’ He murmured with affection thick in his voice. The reaction was instant, as it always was. Lance’s eyes went impossibly wide going glassy as he stared, his mouth fell open with a little awed gasp..

‘I thought the war would kill me eventually, but actually, I think you might be the one to do it.’ He chuckled, the sound was choked and full of emotion, as if he could barely contain it, leaking out from him in any way it could. He wondered if Lance’s feeling for him bubbled and fizzed as furiously in his chest as it did for Keith whenever he was with Lance. ‘You’re going to be the death of me, Cariño, and I wouldn’t even feel sad about it.’ And then Keith moved, lifting himself up, holding himself aloft, eyes on Lance, before sinking down slowly, taking Lance in all the way. Lance’s head dropped back with a curse and drawn-out moan. ‘Coño… I’d die with a fucking smile on my face, Keith, I swear to – ah!’

Keith set the pace after that, taking exactly what he needed to sate his craving need. Lance’s hips were stuttering up in tiny uncoordinated thrusts, and Keith, using his infamous stamina, fought through the growing burn in his thighs as he climbed towards the finish he so desperately needed.

But it wasn’t enough. Keith could keep this pace going for a while, which was fine if they were going for an all-nighter, but at this angle he couldn’t get the speed up, he needed it harder, and faster, or else that edge he’d been steadily climbing towards would remain frustratingly just out of his reach.

‘Lance…’ He pleaded. ‘I… I need – fuck – I need more, Lance – hah…’ It was fortunate for Keith that Lance was fluent in Keith and understood exactly what Keith needed.

‘I got you.’ Lance assured him. Warm hands dropped onto his hips, and Lance shifted to brace his feet against the floor, and with a lop-sided grin and exaggerated wink, he thrust up.

Keith’s head fell back as a groan was torn from him by the new pace Lance had created, hips moving to a rhythm only Lance could hear but one that Keith could feel, matching the tempo with his own little bounces.

It was only when Lance’s hips stuttered, growing uncoordinated and shallower as he tried to speed up, chasing after his own pleasure, when his fingers grip on Keith’s hips turned bruising, when the cocksure, blissed out expression twisted into something desperate, panting through clenched teeth, eye-brows drawn into the centre creating furrows that Keith wanted to smooth away with a kiss, that Keith was sure that Lance was about to come.

He followed his impulse and leant down to drop a kiss on Lance’s glabella. The skin smoothed instantly and when he pulled back it was to see Lance looking up at him with hazy eyes. Blue dart all over Keith’s face, as if he couldn’t decide which part of Keith’s face he wanted to focus on most and was instead trying to look at all of him.

His gaze finally seemed to settle on Keith’s bitten red lip, a slight quirk of his brow and a twitch to his lips that gave away exactly what he wanted.

Hands slid around his hips to settled into the meat of Keith’s behind, fingers digging in painlessly to keep Keith firmly on his lap (as if Keith were going anywhere when he was _this_ close) and Lance pushed himself up so that he was sitting up, claiming Keith’s mouth in a dirty kiss.

Keith draped his arms over Lance’s broad shoulders and angled his hips so that he could continue bouncing, though in this position and with how feverishly close he was, it was less of a bounce and more of grind, hips moving back and forth, thighs trembling as his release climbed higher, building tightly in his gut and cock pulsing, urged on by the added friction as it now sat snuggly between them.

Their mouths were still pressed together but it wasn’t enough to mask the groans and the moans and the tiny whimpers that occasionally escape before Keith could wrangle them into submission. Lance ate them all up greedily, fuelling his already trembling body. And when Lance pulsed inside him with the first signs of his release, all Keith could do was helplessly follow him over, painting strips over Lance’s smooth chest with the evidence of his pleasure.

He fell into Lance, giving in to the weakness that never failed to overcome him when all was said and done. And Lance accepted the added wait with welcoming arms and murmured praises that settled over Keith like the soothing hot spray of water after a long workout.

He melted. And Lance held him until the quivering stopped and his heart didn’t feel like it was about to burst out of his chest (though it was unlikely Keith’s heart would ever stop trying to thump clean out of his chest every time he looked at Lance).

Fingers trailed through his hair tangled hair and that’s when he knew it was time to get up. The moment that Lance started playing with Keith’s hair was the moment Keith would fall asleep.

So, with great reluctance, he pushed himself up and lifted just enough that Lance slipped free, along with the welcome mess he’d left behind. Lance pulled free one of the expensive looking throws draped over the back of the couch and with very little concern for the luxury material, he began to wipe Keith clean with gentle touches, before cleaning himself.

Lance dropped it off the side and it pooled forgotten on the floor as Lance settled back against the cushions, pulling Keith along with him.

‘We’ve been gone too long; the others are probably done with the meeting.’ Keith warned, even as he tucked himself into Lance’s side, indulgently bringing one leg up and over Lance’s thighs and tucking his calf between Lance’s legs.

‘Hmm, probably.’ Lance hummed, uncaring. ‘But by this point they know exactly what we ran off to do, and I can guarantee that after the last time… and the time before that—’

‘And the one before that?’ Keith added in cheekily.

‘Yes. Point is, no one is going to volunteer to look for us, and it’s not like they’re going to leave without us, so the way I see it, we have time to indulge in some quality basking.’

‘… You make a solid point.’ Keith agreed sleepily. Those fingers were back in his hair. He peeked an eyes open to glance up at Lance when he heard Lance chuckle. ‘What?’

‘You know those couple that get their first home together and they decide to christen every room or surface in the house just because they can?’

‘…What?’ Keith asked again because he was to sex muddled to work out what Lance was trying to say.

‘We’re one of those couples now, except the universe is our home and we christen every planet we land on.’ And then he snorted. ‘A planet isn’t truly freed from Galra control until we’ve fucked on it.’ Keith slowly lifts his head so he can give Lance a blank stare. Lance’s lips are wobbling as he fights the laughter brimming just behind them, looking equal parts ridiculous and endearing. 

‘We bang for universal prosperity,’ Keith offered with a dry tone, indulging Lance. ‘The true heroes of the Coalition.’ And the laughter that Lance had been trying to hold back exploded forth and with a hidden smile Keith tucked his face against Lance’s chest, enjoying the rumble of his laughter as his chest shook with it.

‘I love you, Keith.’ Lance said, breathless with laughter and something else, something big. And Lance said it a lot, more often than Keith did, but no matter how often he did, it always made Keith’s heart stutter in surprise before settling on a warm flutter that spread outwards to fill his body with giddy tingles.

He looked up, and with a soft smile he reached up and ran the tips of his fingers over Lance’s cheekbone, his thumb brushing over the edge of Lance’s smile. Lance’s eyes closed with a sigh and he leaned into the touch. He kissed the edge of Lance’s jaw before dropping his head on his lover’s shoulder so he could keep gazing and running his finger indulgently over Lance’s face, mapping his features reverently, speaking for Keith, exposing all his truths.

They inevitably fell asleep.

But they did eventually make their way back to the castle ship (which thankfully had not left without them).

Allura was far from pleased with them of course when they eventually strolled in. Forced to endure a thirty-minute lecture on the dangers disappearing on a newly freed planet and the stress they create when they go missing for several vargas and don’t answer their comms. (‘… You could have been kidnapped and we would have been none the wiser. Our allies feared we wouldn’t support them if the Black and Red Paladin wen missing on their planet. Do you realise how embarrassing it was to apologise to them for causing such a panic all because you two wanted to wet your thistles!’ ‘Actually Princess, the term is “wet you whistle”’ ‘I don’t care! Go to your rooms! You’re grounded!’)

They went to their own rooms.

And then Keith snuck into Lance’s room when he was sure everyone was tucked in for the night cycle, because you know what, Allura wasn’t the boss of him (she was) and you know…

He wanted cuddles.

And maybe to wet his thistle… a little.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) x


End file.
